Supreme Future Cooler
''Supreme Future Cooler'' Supreme Future Cooler ''(''Future Cooler , or Cooler) is the counterpart of Cooler in the Alternante Future Sagas, which take place 8 years after Dragon Ball Z made by Ninjamonster15. He is the co-antagonist in the Eternal Reign of Cooler and Frieza Saga. Overview Appearance Supreme Future Cooler is of Frieza's unknown race, who resembles Cooler in every way, as he is his future counterpart. He looks the same in all forms of Cooler. There is no physical difference between the two, as no serious altercation was done when all of time and space was altered. Personality Future Cooler's characteristics change drastically from the true Cooler: *''He becomes allies with the Saiyan Race. *He overthrows his brother as "Supreme Ruler of the Universe" *He is less arrogant, allowing more ideas and advice, making him a better ruler. *''Cooler never dies against Goku, allowing his hard-headed Meta-Cooler form to never exist. When'' Cooler'' becomes the Ruler of the Universe, he makes allies with his brother's enemies, making the races biased to Cooler, away from Frieza. This gave Cooler more power and eventually led him into being the Supreme "god" of the Past, Present, and Future. Biography Letting the Saiyan Go As Future Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta, one Saiyan pod was left untouched. Before Salza could do anything, Cooler told him to leave it alone, for it was his brohter's problem, not theirs. That pod was Future Kakarot's. Learning of the Saiyans Cooler received many reports of his soliders encountering the Saiyan Elites, Prince Vegeta and Future Kakarot, and his soliders losing everytime. After contacting Frieza about the disasters, Frieza deliberately gave the two Saiyans missions to destroy his brother's soldiers. Cooler realized that the only way to defeat the Saiyans was to get them on his side.'' As he researched deeper and deeper into the two and their squads, he learned that the Saiyans had no idea of their leader's actions against their home world and race. Using the information to his advantage, ''Cooler summoned Vegeta ''and Kakarot. '' ''Cooler's'' Pact After learning about the true fate of Planet Vegeta through Cooler, Vegeta and'' Kakarot'' decide to help him over-throw his younger brother. With revenge being their drive, Frieza is easily over powered by the Saiyan Elites, but instead of killing him, they turn him over to Cooler for their entertainment. Cooler made'' Frieza'' a soldier on his front lines, using him for the more useless missions. Instead of'' Cooler'' being the lord and ruler over them as Frieza had done, the three decided to make a pact, which acknowledged Vegeta and Kakarot to be the muscles of the team, while Cooler was the one with connections and power. The three agreed to not be Master-and-Slave, but Co-Owners, making Cooler less worried about the idea of a Super Saiyan over throwing him, that Frieza '' was so worried about. Creating a friendship with the Saiyans, ''Cooler placed the two in highest command, second only to himself. A mutual respect was aquired from this relationship. Timeskip Not much is said about Cooler from the time of the pact until the Saiyan War Saga. He still achieved a 5th, and later, 6th form that he never officially revealed, only speaking about it to the Super Saiyan Elites. He also somehow aquires time machines, giving him the ability to time travel. Cooler uses this in his quest to rule over the Past, Present, and Future. Saiyan War Saga Due to Cooler's personal relations with Kakarot and Vegeta, he told them about the ability to time travel. Realizing that he could have an independent reign in the past, as well as the future, Cooler told the Elites about Goku. He was a Saiyan, in the future, sent to earth before Planet Vegeta was destroyed, and Cooler decided to let him go. Realizing that it was a mistake in the past, the Saiyan Elites decided that they could go back in time, and kill Goku, destroy the Dragon Balls, as well as Earth, and make a huge profit off of it in more ways than one. As Kakarot leaves, Cooler tells Vegeta to be careful, that Vegeta in the future is the King of Strategy, and he could use they fact that they look exactly alike to his advantage. With a respectful nod, Vegeta climbs into Cooler's time travel machine. Power Future Cooler is far more powerful than the true Cooler. It is not entirely said how he got beyond Cooler's power, since essentually they are the same person, but one obvious difference is Future Cooler's power is that Future Cooler doesn't die when Cooler does. That should explain that, but another difference in their power is Cooler's 6th form. Techniques and Special Abilities Future Cooler's techniques are basically the exact same as Cooler's, with only a few differences. Cooler has relatively more, but they basically are the same. *'Afterimage' *'Arc Blast' – Cooler transforms into his fifth form and releases an Arc(tic) Blast, or a lot of sharp little blasts. *'Death Ball' – A spark of ki that may grow to the size of a small moon. **'Supernova' – In his fifthl form, Cooler has the ability to gather tons of ki in seconds to create the supernova. This was Cooler's trump card. *'Death Beam' – Like most members of the Cold Family,'' Cooler'' has mastered the Death Beam. **'Chaotic Dead End' – A variation of the Death Beam. **'Barrage Death Beam' – Used as part of one of his rush attacks. *'Death Chaser' – In fifth form, Cooler punches the opponent in the stomach, followed by a knee and a back-punch, knocking the opponent to the ground. Then, Cooler kicks the opponent in the stomach. *'Death Flash' – An energy wave Cooler used in his base form. the move is also called Full Power Energy Wave. *'Energy Absorption' – The ability to take someones energy and add it to their own. *'Eye Laser' – A small thin beam shot from both eyes. **'Darkness Eye Beam' – An attack similar to the Eye Laser but instead of going in a straight line, this attack moves in a horizontal direction. *'Fatal Combination '– A 3-hit combo rush attack. *'Flight' – Like almost all Dragon Ball Z characters, Cooler is able to fly through use of his ki. *'Freeze Storm' – A combo move where Cooler and Mecha Frieza create a blizzard and fire it at the opponent. *'Instant Transmission' – Cooler can use the Instant Transmission. *'Ki Blast' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Lightning Attack' – A downwards kick used as part of his Death Chaser. *'Psycho Barrier' *'Psychokinesis' – A technique Cooler uses to stun opponents. *'Salza Blade' – A powerful blade of pure ki which Cooler uses to cut his opponents. This technique was originally used in Cooler's Revenge by Salza. *'Transformation' – An extra transformation Cooler learned to go beyond Frieza's. Originally, Cooler only had one extra transformation, but has learned to go beyond into a second. It is unknown how many transformations there truly are for Cooler, only that 6th is the final form that is talked about. *'Telekinesis' – Cooler can lift or move large objects through the air with his mind. *Like his younger brother Frieza, Cooler is able to survive even the most horrific injury, even decapitation and incineration. He can also survive in space. Transformations 5th Form This form is Cooler's most known transformation. He gets taller and four horns on his head grows out and forms a crown. He gets shoulder bows, and two small spike grows from his back and two blades from the armbows. He gets blue spots on his legs and arms and his tail gets a white spike. His face is covered in a mouth cover that almost cover his face, except his red eyes without pupils. Unlike Frieza's transformations, which are suppressio ns of the power of his true form, Cooler's fifth form is a power-up which makes him several times stronger. 6th Form Cooler's 6th Form is the strongest form mentioned in the Eternal Reign of Cooler and Frieza Saga. Not much is known about this form other than it is 100 times stronger than Frieza's Final Form (Full Power/100%) and 40 times stronger than Cooler's 5th Form. Other Transformations Cooler is a man of many trades. He briefly talks about a 7th (Inferior) and Perfect (Superior) transformation, but they never are seen other than when he mentions the forms. Trivia *When ever Cooler refers to Goku's timeline, he calls it both the past and future. This is because his birth and landing on earth were in the past, but his current life is in the future. Technically Goku's timeline is the present, but to keep from confusion, Cooler refers to it as the Future and Past. Gallery 2013-09-29 12.22.38 pm.png|Saiyan pod in sights 2013-09-29 12.24.26 pm.png|Cooler lets a baby Kakarot go 2013-09-29 01.28.47 pm.png|''Cooler's'' Darkness Eye Beam 2013-09-29 01.25.43 pm.png|''Cooler'' defeats Frieza 2013-09-29 01.22.08 pm.png|''Cooler'' 2013-09-29 01.31.09 pm.png|''Cooler'' Fifth Form 2013-09-29 01.07.43 pm.png|''Cooler'' Sixth Form 2013-09-29 01.07.27 pm.png|''Cooler'' Inferior Perfect Form 2013-09-29 01.05.16 pm.png|''Cooler'' Superior Perfect Form Category:Needs Work Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Males Category:Frieza's Unnamed Race Category:Cooler Category:Fan Fiction Category:Character Created by Ninjamonster15 Category:Ice-Jin Category:Ice-Jins